Under the night sky
by gleekdumbass
Summary: What if Sam asked Kurt to follow him very, very late at night? That's just a fluff Hevans, written by an Italian boy :


**Under the night sky.**

-I'm gonna be in a very big trouble for this, Sam!

Kurt hissed those words glancing at Sam, who mimed a silence-sign and invited him to come over and reach him.

Kurt sighed and shook his head.

_Being Sam Evan's best friend is not as good as it may seem_, he thought.

They were two really different kinds of person, and their friendship was something really, really _weird_. Kurt was that kind of boy who used to love musicals, to cry his eyes out listening to Céline Dion's songs, spinning around the mall shopping with Mercedes and Tina; he was practically the kind of guy who really used to lose his mind about sweet, romantic and fashion stuff.

Sam was the opposite.

Kurt had never know in his whole life a person_ less_ romantic than Sam. He was the usual good-looking boy with long, blond hair who used to enjoy football matches, talking about cars, motorbikes, and especially dragging people into trouble doing something really _dangerous _and_ stupid,_ as he was doing the moment our story starts.

Glee kids, and even other people attending McKinley High, had never thought they would became good friends. However Kurt and Sam were best friends, instead, and they spent a lot of time together, trying to get along and not to kill themselves out because one of them wanted to hang out to buy the new Chanel shirt and the other one wanted to watch football match eating pop-corn and drinking iced Cola.

Usually, the winner was always Sam, so for Kurt spending an afternoon with Sam meant risking to fall asleep every now and then as he listened to the blonde guy talking about quater-backs, touch-downs and other stuff like that.

But Kurt just couldn't resist to Sam's begging and to his puppy-face he usually liked to worn when he wanted to obtain something. Kurt always used to say to himself it was just because Sam was his best friend and he didn't want him to get angry, but inside him he knew he felt something deeper for that blonde dumbass standing in front of him.

-C'mon Kurt!- Sam whispered staring at Sam and trying to get his attention –Kurt… Kurt!

The brunette, lost in his thoughts, came back to the Earth and glanced at Sam once more.

-Are you insane? You'll make my dad wake up, and if that happens I'll just _kill you out_- Kurt threatened frowning.

Sam bited his lips and then whispered: -So come here and let's go. Your dad won't notice anything, I swear! Trust me!

Kurt chuckled. _Trusting someone as unreliable, as immature, as reckless as Sam?_ It was like trusting a murderer telling you he was going to give you a lollipop.

Kurt crossed his arms, quickly thinking about what to do, as Sam begged him silently with his usually sweet puppy face.

Going out in the middle of the night was something exaggerated, even for a tiny, stupid mind like Sam's one. But he said to Kurt there was something he had to show him something really important.

_It should be urgent_, Kurt thought, so Kurt sighed, closed carefully the door and reached Sam, shaking his head.

-Thank you!- Sam exclaimed, and he looked like he was really happy. Kurt got quickly into his hearts, praying his dad was hardly sleeping, and stared badly at Sam: -I hope it'll worth all this.

Sam smiled looking at him from the rearview mirror and said: -I'm sure about it.

They've been driving for a while along a big road Kurt didn't know about. He was really nervous, thinking about his dad, and he kept on running his fingers through his hair. Every two seconds he looked at the rearview mirror to be sure nobody was following them and then sighed, looking in front of him again.

-When are we arriving?- Kurt asked eagerly, checking the hour on the dashboard: it was _3.00 am!_

-In a while…- Sam answered, and Kurt was pretty sure to see him smiling to the ground, blushing.

_No, it must have been the light._

-Here we are!  
Sam parked quickly, but it was too dark to even see something. Kurt looked around himself, narrowing his eyes, but all he could see was darkness above darkness. His heart started to run.

-Sam!- he whispered, keeping his breath –It's too dark in here, and you know darkness scares me _half to death!_

Kurt heard Sam was chuckling, and he squeezed his eyes shut and bited his lips not to punch him. _Why in the hell was he chuckling? There was nothing to chuckle about._

Suddenly a faint light illuminated the car, and Kurt saw it was a big torch.

-Stevie's just joined boy-scouts- he told me smiling, because I was looking kind of confused.

Sam got out the car, and Kurt did that as well. It was pretty cold, and he shuddered. He realized Sam had dragged him next to a humongous endless field, surrounded only by darkness. Kurt was really confused.

-Why did you bring me here?- he asked approaching at Sam and staring at him. The blonde one didn't answer and started heading towards the field, stumbling every now and then because of some hidden stone. Kurt followed him quickly, scared by the darkness around him.

He really couldn't understand. Why Sam did come to wake up in the middle of the night, and why did he drive him to an endless field? It had no sense at all, and Kurt also had no clue to even suppose something. He started feeling worried, and he thought it could have happened something serious to Sam. His heart was

beating too much fast, and he realized he was holding his breath. He sighed and reached Sam.

-S-Sam…!- Kurt gasped, his joints aching –Wh-where are you going?

The blonde one suddenly stopped and smiled. Kurt slammed against him, gasping. He had never walked so fast in all his life.

Sam chuckled and stared at him: -Are you tired?

Kurt glared at him: -You don't say?

Sam laughed and then he lied down on the grass, his arms behind his hand. Kurt squeezed his eyes up, looking at him. _What was he doing?_  
-Come on, lay down!- Sam proposed, pointing at the grass underneath him. Kurt was more confused than ever: -Why? I don't want to get dirty!

-Come on!- Sam repeated, and once more Kurt couldn't resist to his big, green, sweet eyes, so he snorted loudly and lied down on the wet grass, next to him.

Something inside his chest exploded as Kurt touched big hot Sam's arm. He withdrew his hand immediately, blushing. He didn't wonder why, because he was pretty sure –and pretty terrified about it- he knew the right answer. He pushed that thought away from himself and then turned back, looking at Sam.

Underneath the night sky, he was simply… wonderful. His hair covered perfectly his forehead, his eyes were twinkling and his big lips were curled in a sort of a smile. Kurt smiled too.

_Oh, if only he had got the chance to taste his lips…_

-Why did you bring me here, Sam?- he asked softly, the anxious and the anger locked up in himself before now went by. That was the way Sam did him.

Sam smiled, his eyes brighter than ever, and then raised his eyes up to the sky: -Just… _watch the sky._

It was like someone had just slapped Kurt at his own face. He had to pinch his arm to be sure he wasn't dreaming. He raised the right eyebrow, pretty upset, and asked: -May you repeat?

Sam focused on him again, confused, and repeated slowly: -_Just. Watch. The. Sky._

-I had got it, but why?...

-Just do it.

Kurt snorted once more and, after he had looked badly at Sam, he raised his eyes up.

He immediately opened his mouth shut, electrified.

Tons of little, sparkling stars were twinkling up to the endless night-sky, softly marred by some grey cloud, the only sign in the afternoon had rained.

But the moon… it was the most beautiful moon Kurt had ever seen. It was very huge, and looked like a big apple clung on to the sky. It was an amazing display.

Kurt was breathless: -That's just… _grand._

-Do you like it?- Sam's voice looked like he was far away from him. Kurt nodded, not being able to stop watching the sky.

Even thought Kurt wasn't looking at him, he could perfectly see his smile on his smile, and blushed again.

-This is the right point where you can see night sky the best way possible!- Sam explained, and Kurt kept on being totally confused. Suddenly he realized Sam hadn't told him anything yet.

-Sam!- he screamed staring at the boy –I hope you did not drive me here just to watch the night sky. I mean, I see it every night!

-Oh, come on, Kurt, don't you understand?

Sam stood up again, and Kurt did as well, ignoring his pajamas was totally wet on the back: -No, I'm sorry, I don't!

Sam blushed suddenly, and Kurt stared at him wondering if there was the true Samuel Evans in front of him and not a fake. He could have sworn everybody he had never seen him blushing in one year of friendship. It wasn't just… something Sam Evans used to do. It was pretty weird, but that was the true. Kurt remembered when he asked him "How could you not blush?" and Sam had answered shrugging and saying "I don't know, I think blushing makes a person too vulnerable in front of other ones, and maybe my body thinks that as well."

-Oh my God…- Kurt whispered –Are you really… _blushing?_

Sam looked at the ground, biting his lip, his cheek with the same color of Cheerios' uniform. That wasn't possible. Kurt was really worried, so he approached to Sam and tried to catch his eyes.

-Sam… please, tell me what's happening…- he begged, staring at his friend –Are you okay?

-I thought you had understood it.

Sam raised his head and caught Kurt's eyes, who was fascinated: -Wh-what was I supposed to understand? I really don't get it, Sam…

-I mean… The get-away in the middle of the night, the big field under the night sky, the giant moon…

Kurt frowned and shook his head, even more confused than he was before. That was turning out too awkward, and he just wanted to run away. _Was he about to have an heart attack?_

Sam sighed, his checks still on fire, and then he admitted: -I just tried to be romantic!

That totally upset Kurt, who felt like someone had just tossed a slushee right to his face.

_Sam Evans… trying to be romantic… It was a dream, yes._

Kurt took a deep breath: -And… why did you? I mean, you're not that kind!

-Because you're romantic, you like this… _this stuff_, and…

-Yes, I know, but…

-Oh, damn it, I just _fucking_ love you.

Kurt hadn't enough time to take that confession because Sam ran towards him and pulled him against his chest, grabbing his hand.

Kurt was feeling like he was about to die. He shyly raised his eyes to Sam's ones and stared at him breathlessly, wanting to say something he won't be able to say.

-S-Sam…- he gasped, swallowing and then opening his mouth. He felt his hearts beating fast against his, and a pleasant thrill ran along his body, making him shudder. His checks was burning.

The blonde one smiled at him, then he took Kurt's chin between his thumb and his forefinger. Kurt squinted, and the last thing he felt before he lost his mind was big, hot Sam's lips pressing on his.

◕‿◕_** gleekdumbass_ My Corner**_

_**Hi everybody, and thank you for reading that! :D **_

_**This is the first fan fiction I submit to this site, and I'm really excited because I know this is the biggest fan fiction site ever. If there are some grammatical mistakes, I truly ask forgivness: I'm Italian, so… xD (and that's why the whole story seems like I wasn't willing to write it, because I tried to write simple things :P)**_

_**What else should I say? Well, I'm totally into Hevans, or Kum, or whatever. They're so damn cute -w- Simply my OTP XD (Don't worry, I ship Klaine and Samcedes too u.u)**_

_**I actually enjoyed writing this ff: I took inspiration from a ff I wrote a lot of months ago :D I hope you'll enjoy too and you'll leave a review, even telling me where I went wrong. That would be great for me, trust me! :)**_

_**So, thank, thank, thank you guys! :D**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**gleekdumbass.**_


End file.
